


Broken Sky

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: Prompt: Year 2098. You live in a closed city that nobody is allowed to leave. Every crime is punishable by death, including questioning what lies beyond the heavily guarded border. One day, a brief “glitch” in the sky appears, showing ruins spanning to the horizon. You’re the only one that notices.For an anon on tumblr who requested FemAmerica/TransladyGermany





	Broken Sky

The only reason the bar at the top of Tower 31W was so expensive was the views. Not the pretty waitresses or high quality alcohol, but the height -- If Amelia was being honest, she would have called the quality of her job dive-bar worthy, but no one asked her. The booze wasn’t even that good, if she was still being honest.

Midafternoon was slow, so slow that she was free to do whatever she wanted, the one patron drowning his sorrows had snapped when she tried to offer him a menu, and she retreated to the far corner table where she could stare out the window, watching the people below and the clouds chasing each other across the sky. It looked like it might possibly rain, the grey clouds full and moving fast. Maybe she should pick up some take out, cheer Monika up with her favorite food and beer, and suddenly, the sky had frozen, a large black gap opening in the far west to display the wide expanse of land outside of the city. Unlike most times, where she would see wide grasslands beyond the wall, Amelia stared at… ruins. Dusty brown buildings, shattered as if they had been toys dropped from an angry child’s hands. The apparition only lasted for a few seconds, but it was long enough for Amelia to start to realize she had been lied to all her life. Outside the walls weren’t safe and held by the army. They were destroyed; the people were lied to about their place in the world. Shaken, she turned away to wipe the clean tables, passing the rest of her shift in stunned silence. Her plans to pick up food and beer was completely forgotten as she walked home, still in a daze, reaching home before she slowly came to her senses.

Monika was at the table, their tv remote taken apart and scattered all over. Ever since she had been placed on “Administrative Leave” by her company, she had been in a funk and taken to “fixing” things in their apartment. So far the lamp, microwave, and sink had been attacked, and while the microwave did cook faster and with less noise than before, Amelia would have preferred for Lusie to just buy a new one, dammit!

“Hey, babe…. Good day?” she asked cautiously.

The remote shell was put down and Monika sighed, turning to face her. “Hey. It was…. Fine. Yours?”

“It was good.” Her apron was hung up and a glance around the apartment confirmed they were alone. Not that she was expecting anyone. “Have you started dinner?”

“No.”

“Want to go out?”

Monika grunted but got up to find some socks.

“I was thinking Thai, sound good?” Amelia prompted, not getting a reply, so she would assume it was okay.

When Monika was ready, they left, walking through the dark streets quickly to the Thai restaurant they loved. Amelia opened her mouth a few times, to ask Monika about the possibility of living in a huge bubble, but stopped herself each time. It was already hard enough on Monika, living in such a totalitarian society. While no one made a fuss about their relationship -- gay men and women marrying and living together was fine by the government. They made families and were happy and didn’t complain too much. An ordinary couple. The government made sure to stress how terrible it was for the gay community before the Great Overthrow, how they were treated and killed, and while Amelia was thankful, it left the “non-conformists” like Monika out in the cold. Monika didn’t conform to the female ideal, didn’t go to her therapist like she should have, didn’t want to be a mother. All she really did was correct her boss when he called her Luise, her government issued name. Ludwig to Luise, made sense to them, but Monika was Monika. She corrected him to the point where he finally blew up one day and sent her home for a sabbatical, end date TBD.

Monika had it hard in this world. But Amelia loved her. Loved her enough to call her Monika and not tell her about the mess with the sky from earlier. Every house had a monitor that watched them, the streets were most likely rigged with microphones and cameras, every move and motion was watched, documented. Everyone knew it.

One time, when Amelia was young, she asked her father why they couldn’t leave the city, if the government loved them so much, why couldn’t they go out to the countryside for a day, why people disappeared into the night. Her father slapped her in the mouth, hard enough to shut her up and the fear in his eyes as he glanced towards the monitor told her everything. She didn’t question the government after that. Not out loud.

She kept glancing at the sky, at Monika’s stoic face as they walked along, eyes darting around the restaurant as Monika stared at the menu, beer ignored for the time being.

“Do you want some spring rolls?” Amelia asked quietly, fingers drumming on the table.

“Sure. Sounds good. And hot pot. Do you know what you want?”

The food seemed to perk Monika up and they cuddled together as they walked home, the wind cutting sharply through their light jackets.

“Anything interesting happen at work today?” Monika asked as they stepped inside a bakery. “I was hoping it would rain, but--”

“So you saw the sky?” Amelia demanded, pulling her out of line and into a corner. “You saw it too?”

“Saw-- Of course I saw the sky, what are you talking about?”

“... Nothing.” Clearly Monika hadn’t seen the blip in the sky. Whatever it was. “It’s nothing. Let’s just get some cake and go home. I’m tired. Lot of assholes today.”

Monika rubbed her back slowly as they waited in line, clearly wanting to be comforting.

“I was watching the sky today and I was thinking… what if you went back to therapy? I know they’re not very helpful, but can’t you just pretend? They’ll keep giving you your medication and go back to work. Maybe your boss can just call you by your last name?”

Monika scuffed her boot against the sidewalk moodily. “I guess I can do that. Sure.”

Not the most encouraging reply, but a positive one. The news about the sky could wait until Amelia could think more clearly. She knew she had seen it! She knew she had been told lies all her life, but in the end did it really, truly matter?

Did Monika even care? Monika had her own problems, her own sucky job that she had to put up with until she was moved up or into another place. Amelia was trying to help but sometimes it felt like trying to save a drowning person while being dragged down.

“Maybe…. You could try to move to a different department? Say he’s being mean or sexist.”

That got a snort out of Monika and she pulled Amelia closer by the waist, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I’ll go back. For you. And because I like having my meds. And because I know you like it.”

That was very true. It was selfish, but she liked a more… effeminate girlfriend. Monika giggled more and seemed better rested, and was overall in better moods. Even if the therapist didn’t really help from Monika’s point of view, Amelia thought the doctor was trying as best she could. And it let Monika vent in a safe, controlled space.

At home, she closed the window blinds, blocking out the eerie night sky. Fuck it, she was-

She was…. She was something. Not independent, since she was so heavily dependent on the government but so was everyone else. She wasn’t a hero, ready to rally the troops and whip people up into a frenzy of rebellion. She was a single woman, a single blip on history’s timescale. Nothing to take note of or to care about.

If I keep my head down and my mouth shut, she told herself as Monika pulled her onto the bed, I can get to the end of my life with my head on. Maybe I will forget about the sky and the ruins. If we have children, they’ll grow up and I’ll tell them that everything is safe and secure with a tight smile, just like my parents.

After all, wasn’t the point of living to make it a long time with the ones you loved?


End file.
